Gravity Kratts
by ZussellBrook
Summary: Carviva have twins Dipper and Mable Kratt. Before they go to Gravity Falls the twins change their last names from Kratt to Pines. 2 years be before they go.
1. Chapter 1

Aviva had just given birth to her twins. Chris said that they should call their son who had a big dipper on his head...Dipper. Aviva couldn't agree more!

**_10 years later._**

"Come on Dippy, Mom's calling us!" Mable screamed to Dipper. "Why?" Dipper said petting the grown Cocoa. "Cause! Daddy and mommy have a other animal! A cheetee baby!" Mable screamed. "Cheetah cub." Dipper corrected his twin sister. "WHATEVER!" Mable said. Dipper rolled his eyes. "Arooo!" grown up Cocoa howled. "What's up boy?" Dipper asked. Cocoa whimpered. "You miss Tootsie and Precious huh?" Dipper asked as he walked away followed by Cocoa.

Dipper Kratts's POV

I asked mom if when we go to Gravity Falls in 2 years Mable and I could change our last names to Pines. Mom answered "Sure sweetie! Mable asked your father that earlier." while smiling. I look at her with a look saying 'She said Pines?'. Mom laughed. "Well she didn't say Pines! She said Colorado!". "Mable and Dipper Colorado?!" I asked laughing lucky charms out of my nose! "Dipper clean your face!" mom said. I cleaned. "Hey kiddo!" dad said walking in with Splat Spot **(I think that's his/her name).** Cocoa rushed out frightened. Mable Kratt is my crazy sister. I said to myself as Mable ran to Splat Spot. Hugging him. Or her?


	2. Chapter 2

Mable Kratts's POV

I saw Dipper. I run to him and hug him. He screams and runs into the kitchen. I follow. Dipper is in Daddy's arms shivering and crying. Mommy comes over to me. "Mable." she says softly. "Yes Mommy?" I say looking incessant or at least trying to. "Say sorry to Dipper." Mommy says really nicely. "Ok." I say as I walk to my twin brother in Daddy's arms. "Sorry Dippy." I whisper. "It's okay... Mable." Dipper said as Daddy slowly put him down. He hugs me. "You just scared me!" he says. He stopped hugging me. "Dipper Mable!" 2 voices call out as Dipper and I jump. So do Daddy and Mommy. "Uncle Martin, Auntie Koki!" we scream running to them. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY FAVERIOTE CUSIONS!" A other voice calls out. Sofia came! "Sofia!" Daddy and Mommy say. Daddy reaches his hands out for a hug as Sofia runs into them. I run in Auntie Koki's arms, and Dipper runs into Uncle Martin's. We all hug for about 20 minutes. It felt like 5 seconds! "So how you doing Martin?" Daddy asked when it was almost time for cake to say 'happy birthday' to me and Dipper. Or as Dipper would say it Dipper and I.

Dipper Kratts's POV

Gravity Falls is in 2 years! 2 years! I didn't want to go. "Here's your birthday present Dippminster!" Uncle Martin says to me handing me a red and white wrapped present. 'Aww thanks UMK!" I say to him as Mable, Sofia, Daddy, Mommy, UMK, and AKK,. "What does AKK and UMK mean?" they all asked at the same time then we all laugh. "Uncle Martin Kratt and Auntie Koki Kratt!" I say. I put the new collar on Cocoa since we was really my pet. Tootsie came aswell. I pet him. "Cocoa, Tootsie!" I call. They come bounding by one another sides. I pet them both. Mostly Cocoa though. I love that wolf to death!


	3. Chapter 3

Zack's POV

I need a plan to get rid of those Wild Ratts! I look at a potation across the room one of my Zachbots made to turn a human into a dog. "Perfect!" I shout calling one of my Zachbots to get one of the stupid Wild Ratts!

Dipper Kratts's POV

These robot people things came. They almost took me or Mable maybe even Sofia! She was still over with her family. They then went into the kitchen and heard Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Martin, and Auntie Koki to screaming things and a few howls from the wolves (since Sofia owns Precious and she came). Then we heard Mommy, Auntie Koki, and Uncle Martin scream bad words. We heard Daddy scream "AHHH! LET ME GO YOU STUPID ROBOTS!" in a angry tone. Tears came to our eyes as Daddy was carried away. He had his eyes closed. Mable, Sofia, and I were all 10 but we still called our parents Mommy and Daddy. "Mommy?" I said walking up to her. She had tears in her eyes and blood on her pants and her shirt. A little on her shirt I mean. She sniffled. "What is it Dipper, sweetie?" Mommy asked trying to be calm. "Who were they? Why were Daddy's eyes closed? Why do they want Daddy?!" I asked and kinda shouted the last one. "First of all Zachbots. Second of all they knocked him out. Third of all they work for a person who hates Daddy, Uncle Martin, Auntie Koki, and myself." she says and kisses my head. Then Mable's. Then she goes to Sofia. Hugs her and goes to clean up and change. "Daddy." Mable says with tears in her eyes. "Daddy, Mommy?" Sofia asked UMK and AKK. I notice Uncle Martin has some blood on his pants. And Auntie Koki on her shirt. "What Sofia, sweetie" Uncle Martin says lifting Sofia up and carrying her like a baby. "What's a 'Zachbot'?" Sofia asked. I listened to I wanted to know aswell. "Yu kids know who Zach is right?" Auntie Koki asked. We nodded our heads. AKK and UMK said what Zachbots were.

Chris's POV

I was in a cage. I looked at the time 10:00 AM. A Zachbot came and gave me a shot. I passed out. I came up. I was shorter. It was 12:00. 2 hours I was passed out! I didn't find Dipper, Mable, Sofia, Martin, Koki, or Aviva anywhere! I tried to cry, but all I heard was a whimper! Everything was black, white, grey, and BLUE*! I was a dog!

Hey guys BLUE* means that dogs can see blue!111


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper Kratt's POV

Sofia, Mable, and I were crying ourselves into our parents' chests. Well I was I Mommy's chest. Mable was in Auntie Koki's chest. And Sofia was in Uncle Martin's chest. "Will Daddy be back Mommy?!" I asked Mommy. "Maybe, Dipper maybe." she answers. Then a dog a brown collie. Hazel eyes. And a green collar with a pawprint on it. It looked like the Wild Kratts symbol runs in. The tag said _Chris_ _Kratt_! We all gasped as I read aloud what the collar had said. Daddy ran to Mommy and barked jumping up on her licking her hand. We all looked at him. Mommy gasped as she picked Daddy up. "Chris what happened?!" she screamed as she petted him. "What is it AAK?" Sofia says then explains that AAK means Auntie Aviva Kratt. She pointed to a scratch over Daddy's eye, on his side (which was a slash not a scratch) which was bleeding a lot!, his ear, and his muzzle, and his check. We all gasped. The worst part was we couldn't understand Daddy! I just wanted to cry. I did into Cocoa's fur. He aswell whimpered. "Well Cocoa, at least you can understand Daddy." I say petting his fur. Daddy barks. He puts his paw on Mommy's leg. She covered him up well Uncle Martin did. Mommy was trying to find a 'cure' or 'antidote' for him. "Lo aria!" Mommy screamed. We knew that ment 'I got it' in Spanish.


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper Kratt's POV

I was bored it took more then 3 hours to make Daddy back to normal. Cocoa even got bored! I yawned after 18 hours of sitting there. We obviously had food and junk like that. We heard a bark then words Daddy's words1 It was like this... "*bark* I've just missed you all. So much!" he said. He smiled. "Yes i'm human!" he said. "Martin?!" he screamed running to Martin. "Dogs can see blue!" he said shaking Martin who was super confused. We all laugh. Tomorrow Mable, Sofia, and I will be Pines not Kratts.

Which will be the last chapter


End file.
